<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentines With Swiss by PopiaSimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444292">Valentines With Swiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopiaSimp/pseuds/PopiaSimp'>PopiaSimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he's also sweet, Other, Swiss is cocky, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopiaSimp/pseuds/PopiaSimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're alone on Valentines day, and you've accepted that. But once you cross Swiss while doing your chores, that changes, rather suddenly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Swept Off Your Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can thank the RNG gods for this, not me. There's gonna be an NSFW chapter, and these might all be short, but hey, it's something, right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone around the abbey had someone today, it seemed. Everyone… except you. Honestly? You were alright with that… maybe.</p>
<p>Rain, Dew and Aether had just straight up vanished, doing Lucifer knows what.</p>
<p>Cirrus and Cumulus were off making the clouds gay, last you’d heard. Giving the cloud-watching couples something to laugh about.</p>
<p>Copia was off playing good rat for Terzo, and you swear you can hear them fucking three stories down and across the entire abbey. Didn’t expect to see either one of them walking right tomorrow…</p>
<p>Mountain uh… he… we don’t talk about Mountain on Valentines day.</p>
<p>Everyone was just spending their days with who they loved, and you’re sure Swiss had found some willing Sibling to drag off to bed.. Until you found him perched on one of the loggia railings, staring out over the grounds of the abbey. At first, you just kind of… ignored each other, but you had to sweep here, and his feet were in the way of brushing the dust through the railings, which you <em> absolutely </em> weren’t supposed to do, but you always did.</p>
<p>“Hey, Swiss, you’re uh… kinda in my way.” you said, and he lifts his feet, looking down as the dust and leaves scattered to the ground below. </p>
<p>“You’re not supposed to do that, yknow.” he says, glancing over his shoulder. You weren’t sure you’d ever gotten a good look at him without his mask on… cool toned, dark gray skin, two toned eyes; one brown, and one a glassy… steel blue? You couldn’t quite tell the exact color… his hair was in locs, just barely past his shoulders, and his horns curled tightly against his head, chipped and scratched to hell. His little fangs poked out of his lips as he cocked an eyebrow at you, still waiting for your answer.</p>
<p>“I know, b-but… it’s easier on my back than a dustpan… plus, if I go and sweep down there too, nobody knows.” you reply, trying to keep your cool. But he’d caught you blushing, and turned around, his expression shifting as he just kept looking at you. After a solid thirty seconds of silent staring, you asked “What? Why are you… looking at me?”</p>
<p>He breathes out a laugh, one side of his mouth twitching up in a smirk. “Cuz you’re blushing like crazy. Never seen me this close before?” The way his voice absolutely dances over his words… it only makes the tint on your cheeks deepen. “Cmon, cutie. You can tell me you wanna fuck me. You wouldn’t be the first.”</p>
<p>“Y-You.. You don’t have to be so <em> vulgar </em> about it. I was just going to say you were attractive.” you huff, crossing your arms, broom still in hand. “I <em> haven’t </em> seen you up close before… just… from far away.”</p>
<p>The Multighoul’s smirk widens as his tail swishes behind the railing, fingers clinging to the stone as he leans towards you. “You’re doing chores now, but… you got a date for tonight?” he asks, and you immediately shake your head. “Eager, are we? Damn, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>Through his laugh, you groan, running a hand through your hair. “Listen. I just answer quick, okay?”</p>
<p>“Suuuure. You’re alone tonight, I’m alone tonight. You meet me down there,” he nods back towards the yards, “Tonight, let’s say… nine. Everyone else will be fucking by then. We can be alone <em> together. </em>” he says, and snorts at your frozen face. </p>
<p>It takes you a second, but you repeat his words. “Tonight at nine. I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>He hops off the railing, and… he’s <em> taller </em> than you expected. From where you’d always seen him, you never imagined him being too much taller than yourself, but he had at <em> least </em> six inches on you, and he made each one of them clear as he leaned down to eye level, that smirk still stuck to his face as he says “Don’t keep me waiting, sweetie.”</p>
<p>With that, he’s off, and you’re left standing there with your broom, just… pushing the bristles into the ground as you try to get past the fact that you have a <em> date with Swiss tonight. </em></p>
<p>What the <em> fuck </em> were you even going to <em> do? </em> What were you going to <em> wear??? </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Summer Sausages and Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Swiss actually lays out a pretty romantic date, and accidentally gets you tipsy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's some drunken sexual mischief, but it's literally just 'blowing' a summer sausage. Nothing actually smutty happens in this chapter, unless you're.. into sausages.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d spent the last… ten hours, desperately trying to think about how tonight was going to go. Your chores had never been done better, paying attention to them as heavily as you could to try and ease your anxiety. But soon enough, the sun set, and you were off to sit in the shower and panic, a little, before you finally got dressed. You just went with a black button up shirt with pink roses on it, a nice little pattern, and fitting, considering the day, along with black jeans and a comfy pair of shoes. You fixed your hair, made sure you looked presentable, despite the anxiety…</p><p>The walls were practically alive, moans coming from nearly every room you passed as you walked through the halls to the courtyard. Just past the gardens pathways, you can see… candles? And a figure hustling around, bending over and messing with something. Considering there wasn’t anyone else around, that had to be your <em> date. </em></p><p>You made your way past rose bushes and flower displays until you could finally see what it was Swiss had set up, and your first reaction was “Aww.”</p><p>He’d set out the most cliche looking setup; a blanket spread out on the ground, rose petals thrown haphazardly on it, with thick candles weighing down each corner. A bucket of ice with a bottle of something or other sticking out of it, and a black woven basket set at the back. You laugh a bit as he looks up to you, standing up and grinning, fangs glinting in the moonlight.</p><p>“Hey.” he says, settling down on one part of the blanket, and patting the other side. You sit down, and before you even move, he adds “You look great. Better than earlier.”</p><p>You sit at his side with a smile, giving a “Thank you. You look good too.” But as you look around, you meet his two toned gaze and cock an eyebrow, commenting “I didn’t think you could be this cliche, Swiss.”</p><p>He points an accusatory finger at you, although it’s all jokes. “We’re ‘celebrating’ this bullshit holiday the way everyone else did; being extremely cliche and stupid.” he laughs, and reaches back to grab the bottle out of the bucket. “But I’m not a champagne kinda guy, so this is whiskey.” The Multighoul produces two glasses from behind the bucket, and scoops some of the ice out into each, handing you a glass. </p><p>You giggle at his words, shaking your head and sighing “If I wanted to burp in my date’s face I would have asked out someone who’s into that. Champagne blows.” You take the glass and watch as he pours his own glass to the fucking <em> brim, </em> and looks at you before he starts to pour yours, silently asking if you wanted the same. You shrug, figuring if you were gonna get shitfaced tonight, you might as well do it in good company instead of… alone in your room.</p><p>Once he’d poured your glass just as full as his, he tilts his to you, which was a mistake. A few drops splashed out onto his pants, and you point, trying not to spill your own. “Party foul!” you shout, and he rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Damn, Satan forbid I toast with my date.” He takes a rather <em> large </em> gulp of his whiskey, wiping his pants off with the other hand. You join him in taking a drink, although yours is much smaller, and you cough slightly as you swallow. </p><p>“How fuckin’ strong is this?” you ask, having had a decent history with alcohol, but this was <em> way </em> stronger than anything you’ve had before. Swiss laughs at your reaction before taking another sip, like it was <em> water… </em> at least for a moment. He grimaces a bit after, although he was better at hiding it than you were.</p><p>He picks up the bottle again, reading over it for a second before he makes an awkward face, eyes flicking up to you. You wait for him to explain, and after a moment, he says “So I uh.. Raided Copia’s booze cabinet, and just grabbed whatever looked good? This is his import from Scotland, and I’m almost positive someone drove a car on this shit.”</p><p>He still didn’t answer your question, so you ask it again. “How strong is it???”</p><p>“It’s fucking ninety-two percent alcohol.” he finally says, and you look down to your glass, shrugging and taking another sip, which you choke on just as bad as you did the first time. </p><p>“I thought anything this high was supposed to be illegal.” you cough out, and he shrugs softly, taking another swig from his own glass. </p><p>You’re already starting to feel it hitting you, considering you hadn’t eaten anything since lunch, and that becomes increasingly obvious the more you start giggling at his words. He’s not even saying anything funny, but you’re laughing so hard you’re crying. </p><p>“I don’t know why I expected you to hold your liquor, but god. Here.” he says, pulling the basket over and opening it up. You peeked over the edge and saw--</p><p><em> That’s a fucking charcuterie board, oh my god that’s never been so appetizing before now </em>.</p><p>But you notice… yeah, there’s cheese, cut into little cubes and wedges, apple slices and grapes and whatnot, crackers… and in the center, there is an entire, uncut summer sausage, and nothing inside to cut it with. </p><p>Swiss notices you staring and looks in, rolling his eyes. “Fucking kitchen Ghouls.I asked them to cut that up for me.” he groans, and a clawed hand reaches towards it, but you bat it away and growl “Mine!”</p><p>He watches you with furrowed brows as you grab the nearly foot long sausage, and look him dead in the face as you smirk, drunkenly muttering “I’m glad they didn’t… cuz now I c’n show you…”</p><p>You dunk the sausage into your whiskey, and his look only becomes more confused, but as you lift it up and start to lap up the alcohol as it drips down, he realizes exactly what was on your mind. His eyes are locked to your tongue as it drags up the side of the sausage, fangs sinking into his lower lip. </p><p>As your tongue gets to the tip of the meat log, you press your lips to it, watching him closely as you spread them and push it into your mouth. For a solid three minutes, you suck off this sausage, watching the Ghoul before you literally start to drool like a rabid dog before you take it out of your mouth, kissing the tip of it…</p><p>...and then bite it off. And he cringes <em> so </em> violently that he almost falls back onto one of the candles. He catches himself and looks up at you, happily munching away at the sausage, plopping a cube of cheese and a cracker in your mouth as well. </p><p>“You mother fucker.” he growls, and you laugh, swallowing your mouthful and chasing it with a mouthful of that <em> horribly </em> strong whiskey. He grabs your cup, though, and dumps the whiskey out with a grumble. He dunks your cup into the bucket of half melted ice, handing it back to you. “Water, you thirsty bitch.”</p><p>“Aw, come on, you liked it! It was funnyyyy…” you drawl, but you know better than to fight him about this. You’d heard he was very… touchy with drunk people, at some point, from someone you can’t remember. You sit there and keep taking bites off of the log of meat in your hands until your brain comes back into your head from la la land, and he seems to loosen up a bit after that. </p><p>You end up laying down on the blanket at some point, staring up at the stars. You were alone in it, for a while, Swiss sitting up and flicking grapes into his mouth as you talked, but eventually, you were able to drag him, literally, to lay down with you. You point out a few constellations, and realize he’s actually… looking <em> really </em> intensely at the sky. You don’t get long to wonder about what, though.</p><p>“I think this is the first time I’ve actually been out here and… actually appreciated the sky.” he murmurs, and you look to him for a moment before looking back up.</p><p>“There’s not much light to drown the stars out, out here. You can see everything… it’s gorgeous. I always wanted to be able to see this much, but I’ve never been anywhere this… dark.” You think about your choice of words for a second and realize that it’s true in a few senses… </p><p>Silence falls between you and Swiss again, your hand coming down from pointing out stars. It rests between you and him for a moment, and then you hear shifting. Swiss moves his arm from being draped over his chest, down to take hold of yours. He doesn’t look over to see the blush on your face as you give it a squeeze, just squeezing it in return.</p><p>The night is quiet, and unusually warm. The only sound that comes scares the <em> fuck </em> out of you and your companion, the midnight bell of the abbey chiming <b>loudly</b> and echoing through the courtyard. </p><p>You had sat up out of fear, and yanked your hand from its place in Swiss’, but once you realized what it was, you sighed <em> heavily </em> and looked down to him as he propped himself up on his elbows. </p><p>“Guess we should be headin’ in, huh dollface?” he asks with a yawn, one you reciprocate. </p><p>“Yeah… you have to find a way to put that whiskey back in Copia’s office before he gets back from his ‘date’.” you say with a laugh, watching his eyes widen a bit. He’d forgotten about that <em> entirely. </em></p><p>“Shit. Can you help me get this all gathered up?” he asks, pushing himself to his feet and starting to gather everything up. He puts the glasses into the bucket and throws it into the basket, over what was left of the charcuterie board.</p><p>You blow out the candles and gather them up, putting them in the basket as well. The thing was probably ruined, now, dripping with water and wax, but that was the least of your worries.</p><p>He goes so far as to shove the blanket in there too, taking it under his arm as you hand him the bottle of whiskey, which had rolled off the blanket as he snatched it up.</p><p>Swiss goes to sprint off, but he looks at you first, a nervous grin coming over his face as he says “This was real nice, we should uh.. We should do something less stupid next time.”</p><p>You go to reply, but he leans in and presses a kiss to your cheek before he takes off. That thought is all that’s in your head for a few moments before you start to make your way inside and to your room. And as you drift off to sleep, you realize that that was probably the nicest date you’d ever had, even though.. It seemed like the whole topic of it was a joke, at some times…</p><p>You really did want to do that again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unfair Punishments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Swiss got caught for stealing that bottle of whiskey from Copia, and he gave you two some hefty punishments, but he still finds a way to see you despite you both being incredibly busy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Swiss gets to see what the sausage gooooottttt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the only things on your mind as of late had been that Valentine’s night you’d spent with Swiss, staring at the stars, holding hands… and… teasing him by sucking off a sausage. That thought was more embarrassing than most, but you couldn’t change it. You didn’t see him much in the days that followed, although you had been rather busy yourself. You’d been tasked with cleaning up the areas that some unruly Siblings had left messy after their own dates; a part of your punishment from Copia having literally fingerprinted the bottle of his way-too-fucking strong whiskey and finding yours, and Swiss’, wrapped around it in various spots.</p><p>Currently, that meant being on your hands and knees, scrubbing what you prayed was… you had nothing to pray it was that wasn’t cum, off of one of the benches in the side gardens. A Cinderella moment, except you weren’t being bossed around by an evil stepmother, it was a bossy rat-obsessed Cardinal who couldn’t figure out for the life of him how to cover up hickeys with his paint. Although… Sister Imperator had agreed to this, and she was… a wicked woman, to say the least.</p><p>As you dunked your brush back into the bucket to your side, you sighed loudly, and heard footsteps coming up behind you. You wiped your forehead and groaned “I swear to god if you did this and you’re coming to laugh, I’m going to drown you in your own jizz.”</p><p>“I didn’t have time to do that, sweetheart. Been busy cleaning, re-stringing and sanitizing literally every instrument this band owns. You know how long it takes to clean a drumset when it’s in pieces in front of you?” the voice says, and you recognize it immediately.</p><p>You push yourself to your feet as you turn to look at Swiss, a grin you couldn’t even attempt to hide coming to your face as he looked down to you. It falters after a moment as you scramble into an accusatory look, pointing at him. “You didn’t wipe the prints off the bottle? What kinda thief are you?” you ask, and you both laugh at the same time.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah… Copia expected me to have done that too, but I had more than one problem on my hands thanks to you and your god damn sausage trick.” he teases, and you smack a hand up to your face. </p><p>“Don’t mention that, I fucking hate that I remember that.” you groan, and glance at the bucket to your side. “We shouldn’t even be talking right now, I still have three other spots to scrub free of human DNA.” you sigh, and he hooks a claw under your chin to pull your face back up.</p><p>At first, he’s silent, because he’s smirking at your blushing, <em> again, </em> but you bat his hand away playfully, keeping your gaze matched to his. “Listen. I’ll go back to scrubbing down all the band’s equipment, and you can go back to scrubbing three day old sperm off the walls and floors and benches, but I wanted to ask you…” He trails off, and for a second, you <em> swear </em> you see a blush come to <em> his </em> face for once.</p><p>You wait, and he doesn’t speak, so you ask “Ask me what? I didn’t think I’d see you all shy after the other night...”</p><p>He clears his throat and crosses his arms over his chest, shaking his head before he says “I was wondering if you wanted to spend any <em> more </em> time together… yknow. After our punishments.” He rubs the back of his neck, brushing his hair out of the way as he did. </p><p>You can’t help the dumb smile that comes to your face at seeing him seem shy, when he was so cocky and quick to ask you out the other day.It takes you a moment, but you nod and say “Yeah, I’d like that… I’d like that a lot.”</p><p>Swiss nods, shaking his head a bit as he laughs. “You know where my room is or do you need a map?”</p><p><em> His room. </em> Well. That… answers one question in your mind. You try to think if you even know where his room is, and you honestly don’t. Just that it’s in the same area as the other Ghouls. “If you happen to <em> have </em> a map, I… need to memorize it. For a friend.” </p><p>He snorts and rolls his eyes, leaning down to eye level again. That cuts the joking out of you in a second, something about the way he made a show of it by spreading his feet and moved so slowly… the fucker.</p><p>“Ghoul wing. T hallway. Fourth door on your left. One forty seven. I’ll be waiting, cutie.” he purrs, turning and leaving before you had the chance to say anything in return. You just get back down and start scrubbing the bench again, trying to ignore the heat in your cheeks.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You had been told to report to the Cardinal after you’d finished scrubbing, and provide him photographic evidence of your work. You literally had to ask a Ghoul to print the pictures out, but you provide them in a stack to Copia, who looks up at you and grimaces as he looks through the ‘before’ pictures, and then sigh in relief at the afters. </p><p>“Alright, perhaps this was a bit beyond an ordinary punishment… I was unaware at how… foul these spots were, when they were reported to me. I apologize, and… hope you were not covered in too much filth in the process. You didn’t, um… You did nothing but drink it, with Swiss, he was the one who stole the bottle… but trust me, his punishment was just as foul. You have not seen how much Dew licks things. His guitar, Aether’s guitar…” He sighs softly and tucks the pictures into his desk, looking up to you. “I hope you at least enjoyed the date you had with him.”</p><p>You pause, eyes narrowing a bit before you tilt your head. “He… told you?”</p><p>Copia chuckles softly, leaning back in his chair. “The one thing Swiss will not do is lie to me. I am one of the few people he is truthful to.” he says, and watches you sigh. “The way he described it sounded sweet. Stargazing and drinking stolen whiskey… It is not even that I’m mad you stole, I cannot discipline you for that. We are here to please Our Lord by committing sin, eh? But I would have given it to you if you had simply asked... or something that would not have ended up with whatever happened between the two of you that turned his face a deep black from blushing.”</p><p><em> How much did he tell him?? </em> You… honestly weren’t sure you wanted to know… you just give the Cardinal a bow and leave, trying to remember the directions Swiss had given you. It had been six hours since you’d seen him, and you were sure he’d finished his scrubbing by now. </p><p>
  <em> Ghoul wing. T hallway. Fourth door on your left. One forty seven. </em>
</p><p>Well… wait. You… should probably change… at least you weren’t too far off your own dorm. You hustled into your dorm and changed out of your unholy garments, shoving them into the laundry basket to make sure you could wash the spilled cum-bucket water out of them later…</p><p>You grabbed a quick shower and got dressed, trying to make sure you didn’t smell like all the sweat you’d been pouring, scrubbing other people’s fun off the walls and floors. Your outfit this time was more relaxed looking, although you had to be a cheeky asshole and put on one of the Ghost shirts you owned. Another pair of jeans, a dark blue color this time, and a hoodie, cuz you were cold. You once again fixed your hair, before you left your room and found your way down to the Ghoul wing. </p><p>The T shaped hallway was one of a few you’d constantly questioned the architecture of, but you hadn’t built this place, nor did you have a degree in architecture. You just looked to your left and turned up it, passing the first three doors before you heard the sounds of a guitar being tuned. You knocked on the door and heard the voice inside say “Yeah?”</p><p>Once the door was opened, though, Swiss remembered he had been expecting company, and waved to you from his position, leaned back on his bed. “Oh right. Forgot you were comin’ for a second.” he says, going back to trying to tune his acoustic guitar.</p><p>“Gee, and here I’d gotten all cleaned up for you.” you joked, closing the door behind you as you looked around the room. It was neatly decorated, two guitar stands along one wall, one obviously empty considering the guitar was in his lap. He had his tambourine in here too. Hm. It wasn’t all that different from your own room in layout, just decoration.</p><p>He lets out a “Sh.” and keeps plucking the same string, muttering something to himself until he finally gets it right. And with a few test strums, he sighs, holding the guitar out to you. “Be a dear and put that back for me?”</p><p>You shrug and take the guitar carefully, nestling it into its holder before you plop onto the edge of the bed, folding your legs under yourself. You went to speak, but he glances down to your shirt and lets out a sharp laugh, asking “Wearing a Ghost shirt? Really?”</p><p>“Well I <em> had </em> to change. Wasn’t gonna come down here covered in cum bucket water.” you cringe at the memory of spilling the bucket on yourself as you were almost done, but Swiss laughs, his tail swishing towards you just a bit.</p><p>He leans forward, an odd glint in his eyes as he says “Dirty bucket water I can see being unappealing, but I’m sure you’d look <em> so sweet </em> covered in cum.” He bares his fangs in a smirk, watching the blood rush to your face. </p><p>But today, you have some fight in you. After spending all day being mildly pissed off that you had the more disgusting of the two jobs despite not doing anything to deserve it, you didn’t want to just sit there and take it anymore. So despite your red cheeks, you give a smirk of your own.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be the first to think it, and in my experience, you’re right. But I prefer to keep the mess to a minimum and <em> swallow. </em>” you retort. You watch as his pupils dilate, just slightly…</p><p>“Feisty today, huh? But… I didn’t need to watch you suck off a sausage to know you swallow.” He shifts up onto his knees, reaching out to hook his knuckle under your chin, running the tip of his clawed thumb over your lower lip. “You look like you’d rather die than have someone mess up your pretty little face, with how much time you obsess over your looks.”</p><p>You find yourself leaning into his touch, far more than you thought you would. Your hands come out to rest on the bed in front of you so you don’t fall if he pulls his hand away, moving so far forward that you had to get onto your knees as well.</p><p>Once he’d dragged his claw from edge to edge over your lip, he moved it back to the center and pulled it down, watching it snap back up into place. You can’t tell which one of you wanted to talk first, but you got your thought out before he did.</p><p>“Admit it. You were jealous of the sausage.” you sneered, and he rolled his eyes, pulling his hand back and leaning back onto his haunches. </p><p>“The sausage didn’t feel a damn thing, so no, I wasn’t. I wanted to pull the fucking thing out of your mouth and put myself there instead, but I don’t fuck when I drink.” he clarifies, and you think about that last line for a second. Honestly? Good policy.</p><p>He drops the hand that had been on your chin to his knee, watching your eyes follow it as he dug his claws into the fabric of his pants, and danced his fingers up to wrap around the bulge forming under them. “You wanna show me how good of a job you do, sweetheart? Use your talented little mouth on something that can actually <em> feel? </em>” he asks, and your eyes move back up to his as you nod.</p><p>His hands slide up to undo his belt, whipping it out of his pants and unbuttoning them. But after a second, he smirks, pushing himself back to sit against the headboard of the bed. “Well if you want it so bad, come and take it.” he purrs, and you immediately crawl up to settle between his legs. </p><p>You pull his zipper down and reach inside it, and his boxers, to pull out his cock, trying to hide the fact that you were… a bit shocked at its size. It seems he’d caught it anyways, though, and looked down to you as it stood freely, waiting to be sucked. </p><p>“It’s big, I know, but… you can take it, sweetheart.” he says, a hand coming down to playfully pinch your cheek. You groan as he shakes your whole damn head to do it, and immediately stick your tongue out to lick from the base of his shaft to the very tip, which gets that hand to tangle in your hair rather quickly. </p><p>You don’t even give him a second to think about that before you’re taking the head of his length into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. You <em> revel </em> in the moan that earns you, and it only encourages you to keep going, pushing yourself up to take more and more of his cock into your mouth, until your lips meet his pelvis.</p><p>Your eyes lock to his as you <em> slowly </em> pull back up and off of his cock with a vulgar sounding <em> pop! </em> His eyes are <b> <em>locked</em> </b> to you, teeth dug into his lower lip. You just smirk up at him before you take him back into your mouth, starting to work the top half with your mouth, while one of your hands wraps around the bottom half to stroke it in time with your movements. </p><p>A steady stream of moans pours from his mouth as his fingers pull at your hair. At that, you move your hand away and start to suck him fully, a laugh humming out around him at the moans that brings. They only get louder at the vibrations your laugh sends through him, his hips lifting up off the bed as he thrusts into your mouth. </p><p>“Fuck, I was <em> right </em> about you having a ffff… fucking talented mouth.” he groans. You laugh around him again, a light giggle that’s obscenely muffled and garbled by his cock. “You fuckin sell your soul to Lucifer for dick sucking skills?”</p><p>You pull back off of him, but this time, you make a show of wrapping your tongue around the head of his member before you answer, and all you have to say is a sultry “Practice makes perfect, Swissy.” before you sink back down onto him.</p><p>He lets out a low hiss and mumbles “God dammit I’m fuckin’ close already… so fuckin’ good with that mouth of yours.” He just keeps trying to push up into you, and you take the message.</p><p>Since he seems bound and determined to fuck your face as best as he can, you let him hold your head still and thrust into your mouth, groaning and swearing as he does. “God, that’s good, fuck you’re so good--”</p><p>He lets out a strained groan, hips falling to the bed as he cums, filling your mouth in hot bursts. Your lips are wrapped around him tightly, not letting a single drop loose, tongue dancing around his tip as he comes down from his high. Slowly, you pull him out of your mouth fully, clearing your throat as he looks down to you, panting.</p><p>You let out a breathy giggle and open your mouth, showing him the mouthful he gave you. You lift up your tongue and let the cum roll off it, before you close your lips and swallow, sticking your tongue back out afterwards. That earns a growl from the Multighoul, who finally pulls his hand from your hair and huffs “Fucking hell… You are… <em> really </em> good at that…”</p><p>“Like I said. Practice makes perfect.” you said with a laugh, although he seems to have found something a bit funny, a breathless laugh leaving him as he points to your shirt. You look down and… god dammit.</p><p>“You dripped, sweetheart. Got cum on your clothes all over again.” he wheezes, pushing himself back into his pants. You groan a bit, pulling your shirt up to lick it off. </p><p>“If that stains, you owe me a new shirt.” you sigh, but he waves at you, and you… don’t get what he wants. </p><p>He rolls his eyes and leans up to grab you by your shirt, pulling you in for a kiss. It took you by surprise, but after a moment, you happily returned it. He swipes his tongue over your lower lip and you open your mouth for him, tongues swirling around each other for a moment before he pulls back. With a low chuckle, he mutters “Call me a whore, but I always love tasting myself on other people.”</p><p>You have to laugh, watching as he lets go of your shirt. “I’d call that narcissism, personally.” you comment, and he shrugs at that.</p><p>It’s silent for a moment, and you get up off the bed, ignoring your own… ‘issue’, for the time being. He clears his throat and asks “Don’t you want me to uh… return the favor?”</p><p>You shake your head, looking over him as you adjust your hoodie and wipe your mouth. “Another time, maybe.” You wink at him as you leave, hands in your pockets as you make your way back to your room. All you wanted was just to relax on your own for a bit and…</p><p>...think about how you felt, about Swiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What You're Owed - D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally get what you're owed from your favorite Multighoul.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't sure how far I could get into Swiss ~returning the favor~ without mentioning what bits the reader had so I wrote out one chapter and changed around some words to either get your dick sucked or get eaten out, your choice!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been holding the private joke of Swiss owing you over his head for a week or so, giving him looks every time you were alone. Teasing the edges of your shirts up at him, sliding your hands down your body… he was eating it all up, and you knew he could only handle it for so long. You’d had a few heated moments with each other whenever you’d gotten alone, but you were always interrupted. You’d learned some things about him, and he’d learned some things about you as well.</p><p>Nine days. It took that long for him to finally get fed up, and as soon as he got you alone in a room, which happened to be the band’s practice room, he practically broke. Every step towards you was so sexually charged you could almost feel it, his tail, his arms, every free flowing part of him swishing as he approached you. <br/><br/>“What’s wrong, Swissy?” you teased, and he brought a hand up to grip your neck, pushing you down onto the couch behind you. You froze slightly, and he gave your throat a squeeze before he looked down, bringing that hand to the bulge pushing through his pants. </p><p>“I think you know what’s wrong, <em> slut. </em> ” he hisses, and your eyes are locked to his as he crouches down in front of the couch. “You’ve been sitting here teasing me to death for nine days… There’s only so many times a man can jack off before he has to take what he wants, and after all.. I <em> do </em> still owe you.” His voice is <em> deep </em> and full of every ounce of lust you’ve worked out of him over the last few days, and it makes your heart flutter, not to mention the reaction in your pants. </p><p>The same hand that was on his erection moves to yours, deft fingers unbuttoning and unzipping your jeans. His other hand finally joins the first as he hooks clawed fingers under the waistband of your pants, watching you lift yourself up so he can pull them off. “What a good little whore you are, huh?” he asks with a laugh, and you nod quickly. “God I’ve wanted my fucking mouth on this so bad.”</p><p>He pulls your underwear down along with your pants, pushing them around your ankles. His claws dance over your skin as he slowly drags his hands up along your legs, two toned eyes on your face as you look over him. Your teeth were buried in your lower lip, already panting and he barely had his hands on you. Your cock was standing straight out from you, precum leaking down along the backside.</p><p>“Eager little bitch..” Swiss growls, his claws digging into your thighs as he finally gets closer to what you both wanted. His forked tongue flicks out to lap up the bead of precum trailing down your cock, and you whimper at the contact. “Please…”<br/><br/>The Multighoul lets out a clicking sound, eyes dark as you meet his gaze. “You’re gonna have to stay quiet if you want this. Just because we practice in here doesn’t mean it’s soundproofed.” he orders, and you nod, hands digging into the cushion underneath you. <br/><br/>Swiss gives that glare a moment until he’s sure you’ll stay quiet, one hand <em> finally </em> coming to wrap around the base of your cock. All it does is squeeze you for a moment, but he uses it to guide your length into his mouth. You suck in a shaky breath, and he looks up at you again, making sure you stay silent as his tongue wraps around you, followed by his lips. </p><p>He takes every inch of you into his mouth, moving slowly, but only to be a tease. Once his nose hits your pelvis, a low chuckle leaves him, the vibrations rumbling through you <em> so </em> perfectly. You stay quiet, though, and he rewards you by pulling all the way back up to the tip, letting his mouth fall open as his thin tongue swirls around the tip. </p><p>You heave out a shaky breath and let your head fall back against the back of the couch. He clicks again, and you only shift in response. He breathes out “You can touch me if you want to, sweetheart. Put those pretty little hands on my head, you know you want to.” and your hands move before he’s even done talking, grabbing onto the sides of his head as he takes you back into his mouth. <br/><br/>He starts to bob his head at a painfully slow pace, tongue working your shaft as he moves. It takes every ounce of you to stay quiet, especially when he moves his hands to grab your hips, the tips of his claws digging into your flesh, but the only sounds that leave you are shaky breaths. Your fingers grip at his head, and he groans in response, sending shivers through you. <br/><br/>You hadn’t had anyone else’s hands on you in ages, let alone their <em> mouth, </em> so you knew that, as much as you wanted to stay here forever, you would only last so long… you let out a low whine, already feeling that feeling building inside you. The noise draws Swiss’ eyes up to you, stopping completely in his movements, halfway down your cock. And, always one to talk with his mouth full, he asks “Wha’id I ‘ell you?” <br/><br/>The lack of movement feels so, <em> so </em> awful, and all you wanted was for him to keep going, but you suck in a shaky breath. “I… I’m close, Swiss, p-please..” you whimper, and you can see something change in his eyes as he lets them slide closed, starting to suck you off faster than he had before. He was less focused on the actual suction, figuring he would make this as sloppy as he could as he starts making obscene sounds as your cock slides in and out of his mouth. Wet, low <em> guk guk guk </em> s are all you can hear, fingers gripping his hair tightly as you get closer, and <em>c</em><em>loser,</em> until-- <br/><br/><em> “FUCK!” </em> you cry out, pulling his head down onto your cock, your cum shooting into the back of his mouth. You roll your hips into his face as you ride through your orgasm. He just holds still, letting you use his face as you needed before he pulls off of you, only once you’d started to go soft in his mouth. A bit of a cough leaves him after he swallows, mumbling “Damn. Didn’t even give me a choice.” <br/><br/>You just pant for a moment, but you look down to him and let out a breathless laugh, returning “As if you wouldn’t… swallow… fuckin’ whore…” He wraps his arms around you for a moment, and you flop around limply as Swiss pulls your pants back up, even going so far as to pull you up off the couch to make sure they were on over your ass before he drops you back down. <br/><br/>“First off, you’re right, but second, <em> I’m </em> the one that’s supposed to be calling <em> you </em> a whore.” he laughs, plopping down beside you on the couch. After a silent moment, you button your pants back up and pull your legs up onto the couch, resting your head on his shoulder with a quiet yawn… and he leans his head on top of yours a second later. <br/><br/>“Thanks… that was really… wow…” you sigh, and he chuckles softly.</p><p>“No problem… but I’ll have to do that again when I can hear you scream more.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What You're Owed - P</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally get what you're owed from your favorite Multighoul.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't sure how far I could get into Swiss ~returning the favor~ without mentioning what bits the reader had so I wrote out one chapter and changed around some words to either get your dick sucked or get eaten out, your choice!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’d been holding the private joke of Swiss owing you over his head for a week or so, giving him looks every time you were alone. Teasing the edges of your shirts up at him, sliding your hands down your body… he was eating it all up, and you knew he could only handle it for so long. You’d had a few heated moments with each other whenever you’d gotten alone, but you were always interrupted. You’d learned some things about him, and he’d learned some things about you as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine days. It took that long for him to finally get fed up, and as soon as he got you alone in a room, which happened to be the band’s practice room, he practically broke. Every step towards you was so sexually charged you could almost feel it, his tail, his arms, every free flowing part of him swishing as he approached you. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Swissy?” you teased, and he brought a hand up to grip your neck, pushing you down onto the couch behind you. You froze slightly, and he gave your throat a squeeze before he looked down, bringing that hand to the bulge pushing through his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know what’s wrong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he hisses, and your eyes are locked to his as he crouches down in front of the couch. “You’ve been sitting here teasing me to death for nine days… There’s only so many times a man can jack off before he has to take what he wants, and after all.. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> still owe you.” His voice is </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> and full of every ounce of lust you’ve worked out of him over the last few days, and it makes your heart flutter, not to mention the reaction in your pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same hand that was on his erection moves to the rather large wet spot forming between your legs, deft fingers unbuttoning and unzipping your jeans. His other hand finally joins the first as he hooks clawed fingers under the waistband of your pants, watching you lift yourself up so he can pull them off. “What a good little whore you are, huh?” he asks with a laugh, and you nod quickly. “God I’ve wanted my fucking mouth on this so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls your underwear down along with your pants, pushing them around your ankles. His claws dance over your skin as he slowly drags his hands up along your legs, two toned eyes on your face as you look over him. Your teeth were buried in your lower lip, already panting and he barely had his hands on you. You were so fucking wet you were practically dripping, and you couldn’t wait to feel what he could do with that mouth of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eager little bitch..” Swiss growls, his claws digging into your thighs as he finally gets closer to what you both wanted. His forked tongue flicks out to slide slowly up your slit, and you whimper at the contact. “Please…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Multighoul lets out a clicking sound, eyes dark as you meet his gaze. “You’re gonna have to stay quiet if you want this. Just because we practice in here doesn’t mean it’s soundproofed.” he orders, and you nod, hands digging into the cushion underneath you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swiss gives that glare a moment until he’s sure you’ll stay quiet, one hand </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming to spread your lips apart. All he does is sit there and stare for a moment, seemingly admiring the sight before him. You suck in a shaky breath, and he looks up at you again, making sure you stay silent as his tongue flicks out over your clit, dragging the flat part over it before the soft pointed ends tease around the sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He purrs at the taste of you and runs his tongue slowly up from your entrance to your clit, but it’s not enough contact to do anything but tease you, and make you shudder. He brings his free hand up to push a finger into you, a low chuckle leaving him, You swear you can almost feel the vibrations with how close he was to you. You stay quiet, though, and he rewards you by leaning in further, flicking his tongue over your clit for a moment before he wraps his lips around it, starting to gently suckle on it as his finger starts to push in and out of your pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heave out a shaky breath and let your head fall back against the back of the couch. He clicks again, and you only shift in response. He breathes out “You can touch me if you want to, sweetheart. Put those pretty little hands on my head, you know you want to.” and your hands move before he’s even done talking, grabbing onto the sides of his head as he nestles it back in between your legs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His finger is moving at a painfully slow pace, but the feeling of his tongue flicking against your clit as he sucks on it is going to drive you up a wall sooner than later. It takes every ounce of you to stay quiet, even when he pulls his finger out of you and moves his hands to grab your hips, the tips of his claws digging into your flesh. The only sounds that leave you are shaky breaths as he pulls you closer to him, and you spread your legs wider so he can have as much access as he needs. Your fingers grip at his head, and he groans in response, sending shivers through you. His hand snakes down again, and this time, he slips two fingers inside of you, still at that tantalizing pace.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You hadn’t had anyone else’s hands on you in ages, let alone their </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouth,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so you knew that, as much as you wanted to stay here forever, you would only last so long… you let out a low whine, already feeling that feeling building inside you. The noise draws Swiss’ eyes up to you, stopping completely in his movements. He pulls his lips off your clit, gritting his teeth up at you as he hisses “What did I tell you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The lack of movement feels so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> awful, and all you wanted was for him to keep going, but you suck in a shaky breath. “I… I’m close, Swiss, p-please..” you whimper, and you can see something change in his eyes as he lets them slide closed. His fingers don’t increase in speed, but they start to curl, looking for that spot inside you that will make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard to keep quiet. His tongue swirls around your clit quickly, your fingers gripping his hair tightly as you get closer, and <em>closer,</em> until--</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“FUCK!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you cry out, pulling his head down into your cunt as you cum on his face, rolling your hips into him as you ride through your orgasm. He just holds still, letting you use his face as you needed until your movements slowed, and your grip on his head loosened. He leans back onto his haunches, dry hand coming to wipe his mouth off before he licks your juices off of the fingers on his other hand.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You just pant for a moment, but you look down to him and let out a breathless laugh, mumbling “God that’s hot… suck all of me off of your fingers, whore..” He stands up and wraps his arms around you for a moment. You flop around limply as Swiss pulls your pants back up, even going so far as to pull you up off the couch to make sure they were on over your ass before he drops you back down. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“First off, you taste amazing and I’m not going to let any of that go to waste, but second, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one that’s supposed to be calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> a whore.” he laughs, plopping down beside you on the couch. After a silent moment, you button your pants back up and pull your legs up onto the couch, resting your head on his shoulder with a quiet yawn… and he leans his head on top of yours a second later.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thanks… that was really… wow…” you sigh, and he chuckles softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem… but I’ll have to do that again when I can hear you scream more.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>